


Bucky in Disneyland

by Munniwee



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cute, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Reader-Insert, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munniwee/pseuds/Munniwee
Summary: Bucky doesn't know Disneyland exists, so you take him there.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Bucky in Disneyland

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time doing headcanons but I wanted to do it for a while.  
> I don't know if it's too short but I had fun writing it (Been Watching Imagineers on Disney+ so I'm in a very Disneyland mood).

  * You both had a few days off and decided to spend it watching movies and TV shows that Bucky needed to catch up on.
  * It was late in November so you were sitting on your couch cuddled up in a blanket while Bucky was lying, his head on your lap.
  * It just happens that you were watching sleeping beauty.
  * You were playing with Bucky's hair when you finally said, "Man, this makes me want to go to Disneyland."
  * Bucky chuckled softly, eyes still fixated on the screen "Right, though i'd like to go to (Y/N)-land better".
  * You were a bit confused "Do you want to go too?"
  * Bucky turned his head to look at you with a sleazy smile, he took your hands "Wanna go to the bedroom, doll."
  * "What!"
  * "What?"
  * "Do you want to go to Disneyland?" You asked a bit exasperated.
  * "I can't tell if you're still joking or not."
  * Your eyes locked onto each other, ever so confused.
  * When it finally clicked. Bucky did not know about the damn place.
  * It made sense really, when HYDRA got his hands on him he spent his time either cryogenized or on missions.
  * You get more and more exited as you decide to surprise him by taking him there. "Alright don't look it up or I'll never talk to you ever again."
  * Cut to you calling Tony in a hurry to get tickets for the very next day.
  * You decide to go for one day not knowing if Bucky will like it or not.
  * Barnes is quite nervous but gets exited seeing you getting exited.
  * Fortunately for you, with the rather cold weather, Bucky can easily hide his arm. Armed with his trademark cap, he is pretty much invisible. Much like you being a lesser known Avenger.
  * As you go further and further to the entrance, Bucky emits lots of "Whoa"s.
  * When you get to Main Street, the castle into view, he finally says "This is wonderful".
  * You can't help but grin at the child like wonderment you rarely see in his eyes. "Well, they say it's the happiest place on earth."
  * Nevertheless, Bucky is still a bit uncomfortable with the big crowd. You reach for his hand, which he happily holds back.
  * You also decide to take lots of breaks with the excuse of getting a snack (which he vigorously approve) or that your feet were aching.
  * You do as much rides as you can, the only one scaring him being the accurately named "Snow White's scary adventure" mostly because of the evil queen. "She already freaked me out back then, why did they make her pop out like that?" You chuckling didn't help his rising embarrassment. "Only Steve knows about it, He kept it secret for 80 years so if it gets known, I know it would be 'cause of you."
  * You enjoyed the parade and as the day came to an end, you asked Bucky if he enjoyed his day.
  * "Any time I spend with you is the best time of my life." you gaged at his cheesy line.
  * "I'd love to come back here with you again, doll."




End file.
